Forbidden
by Adima
Summary: Mamoru Tenshi is a fallen angel who seeks redemption and salvation,but that all changes when he meets Vladimir Tod.Will their sinning ruin Mamoru's chances of salvation? Or will he risk it all to stay with the guy of his dreams.Sucky summary but try it!
1. Mamoru Tenshi

**Hello all here's another story. Just a heads up, this is malexmale story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vladimir Tod. I only own Mamoru Tenshi.**

* * *

><p>Vlad trudged into health. He looked around for an empty table, hoping to just ignore everyone for the entire lesson. He didn't find one. There was a back table with only one guy sitting at it.<p>

He was actually pretty good looking, even with heavy eyeliner. He was thin, pale, and had raven hair. Vlad could have sworn he was a vampire. Either that or a very dedicated goth. H was doodling on a paper, looking fairly bored.

"Uh, hi." Vlad said, sitting down. The guy looked at him with shockingly grey eyes, but didn't respond.

"From glands to g-g-g-gonads." Stuttered out Mr. Cartel. This was going to be one long year.

Vlad shoved his things in his locker before lunch. Henry was standing on the other side of the door, scaring Vlad when he shut it.

"How was health?" Henry asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Vlad ignored this, so Henry kept talking.

"Did you see him?" He asked. Vlad gave him a side ways glance.

"Who?"

"The new dude. He's kinda goth-y."

"Oh, yeah. I think I have health with him." Vlad thought for a second. "Wait, what's his name?"

"Hell if I know. Everyone just calls him the skinner."

"Why?"

Henry just shrugged his shoulder.

"Why don't they just ask him?"

"He hasn't said anything to anyone, so nobody knows what his name is."

"Oh...ask him for me yea?"

"Why don't you?"

"Good Point." Vlad said.

Henry always knew that Vlad liked guys. It never bothered him, he was actually cool with it.

They talked about Mr. Cartel's utter failure as a health teacher on the way to the cafeteria.

"Oh my gosh, there he is." Meredith said to her friend Melissa as Vlad and Henry entered the lunch room. Vlad had broken up with Meredith when he found out that she was just dating him because she liked Henry.

"Hi, Henry." She greeted as they passed. Henry rolled his eyes and pushed Vlad away from the table.

"If she thinks I'm going to like her after what she did, she's stupid." Henry said, sitting at a empty table. Vlad sat across from him.

"You can have her, Henry, I don't care." Vlad lied, ripping into his peanut butter and blood sandwich. Even though he'd dumped her, it still hurt that she had used him.

"Ewh, no. I'm not into bitches." Henry was about to dig into his own lunch when Skinner sat down at the end of their table, as far from them as possible, reading a large book.

Henry looked at him, then at Vlad. He rolled his eyes and snapped his finger's in front of Vlad.

"Earth to Vlad. You're drooling on your lunch."

"Oh."

"Go talk to him, stupid." Henry said.

Vlad swallowed the rest of his sandwich and got up, walking over to the other side of the table, across from Skinner.

"Uh, hi, Skinner." Vlad greeted, uncomfortably. He looked up from her book.

"Mamoru." He said quickly, before turning back to his book. Vlad gave him a sideways glance.

"What?" He asked. He looked up again.

"My name. It's not Skinner. Despite common belief. My name is Mamoru. Mamoru Tenshi." He explained, putting down the book.

They sat in silence for a minute or two.

"You're Vlad Tod." He stated.

"Uh, yeah, how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess. That's Henry, right?" he pointed down the table to where Henry sat.

"You're a good guesser." Vlad smiled again.

"I guess so." He looked at Henry.

"Why doesn't he sit over here? I don't bite."

Vlad shrugged. When he got Henry's attention, he gestured to him. Henry got up and sat next to Vlad.

"Hey."

"Henry, Mamoru Tenshi. Mamoru, Henry." Vlad introduced.

"Mamoru?" Henry questioned.

"You didn't really think my name was 'Skinner', did you?"

"Uh, no. It's just Mamoru is-"

"A japanese name? That's because i'm japanese" He finished.

"Oh, my bad."

"It's fine, dude. I get that all the time. And you're not the first person here to call me Skinner."

The three kids talked about classes and video games until the bell rang.

****Few Weeks Later****

"Hey, Mamoru!" Vlad called to the guy a few weeks after their meeting in the lunch room. Henry and Vlad had become pretty good friends with Mamoru.

"Hey." He said back, shutting his locker.

"So you still coming over today?" Vlad asked. Mamoru nodded.

They walked into health and sat at their normal table in the back. While Mr. Cartel talked about how babies were made, Mamoru and Vlad played hang man and thumb wrestled.

Half way through class, Eddie Poe entered the classroom.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cartel. Principal Snelgrove needs to see Vladimir Tod in his office." Mr. Cartel nodded at Vlad to go. Mamoru looked at Vlad, questioning. He shrugged and left the class room.

"What do you want? I know Snelgrove doesnt wanna see me."

"I know what you're doing." Eddie said.

"Oh, yeah? And what exactly am I doing?" Vlad asked.

"You're going to kill Skinner." Eddie poked Vlad in the chest.

"Why would you think that?"

"You've already got him under your weird little gay spell. He follows you everywhere. I know you're going to kill him. Or you're going to turn him into... whatever you are."

"I'm not going to do anything to Mamoru." Vlad interrupted. Eddie ignored him.

"You're gonna mark him with you're demon body.

"You mean like rape im? Why and how the hell would I do that?"

"I don't know." Eddie spat, sarcastically. "...You tell me.."

"Dude, you are seriously mental." Vlad turned and walked back into the classroom.

Vlad waited until they were walking home to tell Henry and Mamoru about his run in with Eddie. Vlad hadn't told Mamoru about his... vampire-ism. But he did know about Eddie and his obsession.

"So, Eddie thinks I'm some monster rapist." Mamoru and Henry both looked at Vlad.

"What?" They said in unison.

"He was accusing me of putting you under a spell." He nodded at Mamoru. "He thinks I'm going to fill you with my demon sperm." Henry, Vlad, and Mamoru laughed hysterically.

They walked into the living room, setting their stuff down. Vlad walked into the kitchen to find Nelly.

"Hello, Vladimir. I was called into work. Now where is this new friend of yours?" Vlad rolled his eyes. Seeing as Vlad had only had two friends in his life, (one of them tried to kill him), Nelly had been excited when he asked if Mamoru could come over.

"Living room." Nelly walked into the living room, seeing Henry arm wrestling with Mamoru.

"Hello?"

Mamoru stopped and stood up straight."Oh, hello ma'am"

"Nelly, this is my friend, Mamoru."

Nelly held her hand out for Mamoru. Mamoru shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Mamoru." They stood in silence for a few minutes. "I have to leave." Nelly walked out the door quickly. They stood in silence again.

"Well he seems nice." Two seconds later, Mamoru pushed and knocked over Henry.

Henry, Vlad, and Mamoru played video games for hours. Mamoru proved to be better at the game then Henry and Vlad combined. They were getting their asses whooped.

"You know, I think you're cheating." Vlad accused.

"How the hell would I cheat?"

"I don't know but you are..."

Mamoru's character on the screen stabbed Vlad's through the stomach. Mamoru gave a fake evil laugh.

"Awh, not cool." Vlad shoved Mamoru lightly. Mamoru shoved back and they started wrestling. They rolled around laughing.

Mamoru straddled Vlad's hips. He pinned Vlad's hands above his head. Even though Mamoru was slightly smaller than him and he could easily flip them to pin him, Vlad remained under him.

Mamoru leaned closer to his face, causing Vlad to blush deeply.

"I win." He whispered in his ear. Vlad didn't know if he was purposely trying to give him weird urges. Vlad's pants tightened and he was extremely aware of the hot guy sitting directly on his "problem".

Mamoru rolled off of him, picked up his controller and started playing again.

Vlad sat up and pulled his knees up to his chest, hiding his 'problem'.

"'sexy powers' one. Vlad zero," Henry muttered. Vlad looked at Henry as he smirked.


	2. Update Notice

Hello all. Adima is back! Yes indeed I am and i'm alive!

Now I am writing this note to let you know that I am not giving up my stories. I am simply going through my stories and fixing the previous chapters, because I spotted mistakes that I found confusing. So Please go back and read once more please while i prepare the other chappies for updating.

As of right now, all of the previous chapters for this story have been edited and altered a little. So if you haven't, please go back and read.

Thursday- Blind Affections

Friday-Gateway to Life's River

Saturday- Lover's Prowl

Sunday- Forbidden

And new chapters will be put up in the schedule listed above effective August 28,2014.

Thank you for your patience!

-Adima


End file.
